A mryoung fanfic
by Chibininjah
Summary: One day Echo visit's Adam during lunch. But for what reason?
1. Echo?

I do not own

* * *

(Adam's point of view)

I was spending my lunch period eating my snicker doodle and marking my students tests. Most of them did pretty well but Slab had falling asleep again and got his test covered in drool while Derby answered most of the questions wrong. I let out a heavy sigh as I thought how I was gonna tell Slab he had to retake the test without getting beaten up afterwards.

"Hey Adam" said a voice that sounded like an angle that didn't die form a kick to the throat. I quickly looked up and saw Echo smiling at me.

"Hi Echo" I said. "What brings you here during your lunch break?" . "I wanted to see you" .

I could hear my heart beat faster and faster as I repeated her words over and over in my mind.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" she said as she leaned on my desk toward me and brushing the bangs out of my eyes "You have pretty eyes" She said in a flirty tone.

"I do?" I asked nervously as I hoped that this wasn't just another dream. "Yes you do" She said as she her eyes looked into mine.

We continued to look into each others eyes for a few minutes until I broke the silence

"So why did u want to see me?".

"I came to ask if you would go see the new Sci fi movie with me" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I'd love to!" I said in a loud happy voice.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow at 1:00" She said as she left my class room.

I just sat there with a daydreaming look on my face for a moment before I snapped out of it and ran to go tell Derby.

* * *

"Echo walked into your class room and flirted with you?" Asked Derby.

"yes!" I said.

"Well what did she do and say?" .

I leaned forward on the table and pretended to brush the bangs out of Derby's face like Echo did with me

"You have pretty eyes" I said trying to match Echo's flirty tone.

"Thanks" said Derby "But how did she flirt with you?".

I let out an annoyed sigh "Like that!".

"Oh" said Derby before he took a bite fro his sandwich "Then what happened?"

"Then she asked me if I wanted to go see the new Sci Fi move with her tomorrow"

"hmm" said Derby drinking his milk.

"Don't you see?" I said "Echo finally realized her feelings for me!" I said cheerfully.

"She could have just asked you as a friend like that Collage friend of yours" said Derby.

"I don't think she would have flirted with me if she wanted to go just as friends" I said.

The bell rang and everyone got out of there sets to head to there next class. "Well I hope it goes well for you" said Derby putting his backpack on.

"Thanks" i said as I left the cafeteria and headed back to my class room. But as I walked i began to worry if the date would go well or not.

* * *

I nervously chewed on my sweater and tapped my hand on the hand rest of my seat while I waited for Echo. I didn't really care about the movie but I knew that Echo was a big Sci fi fan and I was trying to impress her as much as I could.

"Hey Adam!" said a Lovely voice.

I jumped and turned to see Echo standing there smiling while holding a bag of popcorn and a large pop.

"Hi Echo!, I like your shirt" I said.

"Thanks" she said sitting at the seat closes to the stairs.

"I've been waiting to see this movie for a long time".

"Me too" I said as my palms started to get all sweaty and it felt like months were fluttering in my stomach. I put my hand on Echo's and looked into her eyes before closing mine and leaning in for a kiss.

"Adam?" said a lovely voice.

I opened my eyes and me and Echo turned are heads are the stairway to see another Echo standing at the stairway. I looked back and fourth at the two Echo's repeatably "Two Echos?" I said in a surprised loud voice.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it and please tell me if there any spelling/grammar mistakes.


	2. identity of the second Echo

I still don't own

* * *

(Echo's point of view)

"alright which one of you is Echo?" asked Adam getting out of his seat.

"Adam I'm Echo" I said pointing to myself "That's just my twin sister Phenomenon" I said pointing to me sister.

Phenomenon hold up her hand and smiled "It's nice to meet you " she said sweetly.

Adam shook her hand "You were the Echo that asked me out yesterday weren't you?" He asked.

"Yes I was!" she said cheerfully.

"Why did you have to pretend to be me to ask him out?" I asked in anger.

"Well he probably wouldn't have said yes if I didn't". She then faced Adam "I'm sorry I tricked you but you just so darn cute"

"Oh I wasn't fooled for a second" Adam said clearly bluffing and causing Phenomenon to giggle.

The lights suddenly dim and the talking around us quieted down. "Well you better go look for a seat Echo" my sister said putting her hand on Adam's.

"We are on a date after all".

"oh I already know were I'm going to sit" I said walking pass her and sitting at the free seat beside Adam.

"U can't sit there!" Phenomenon shirked.

"Adam doesn't mind do you Adam?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course I don't mind" said Adam.

"Great" I said.

I looked over and saw my sister with an annoyed look on her face and I enjoyed it very much.

* * *

(ten minutes into the movie)

"What's going on" asked Phenomenon taking a sip of her drink.

Echo sighed " Lucas and Sam are off to get trained by master Auron" she tried to explain to her sister explain but she was too busy staring at Adam to pay attention.

Echo just sighed and returned to watching the movie. She didn't care if her sister didn't like the movie there was a lot of things that Phenomenon liked that she didn't. What she did care about was that she dragged Adam to the movie just so she could flirt with him and it really annoyed her.

* * *

(an hour and a half into the movie)

Everyone but Phenomenon was crying as Auron was in Luca's arms slowly dying.

"Master don't go!" cried Lucas "your like a father to us"

Master Auron shock his head "Don't be sad my pupils"he said and a faint weak voice "It was my chose to save your boy by giving up my life".

"don't talk like that!" said Sam. "well tend to your wounds and you'll be better in no time".

Sam pulled out some bandage wraps and started to rap them around his masters arm when Auron put his hand on Sam's.

"No Sam you and Lucas must continue on with your quest" he said "I may not be able to be with you physically but I will always be with you in spirit".

Auron coughed a couple times.

"Remember trust in yourselves and each-other and never give up no matter how hopeless it seems".

"yes master!" said Lucas and Sam at the same time and with tears pouring down their faces.

Auron gave them one last smile before he closes his eyes. As Lucas slowly placed his body on the ground Lucas, Sam, and almost everyone in the theater started to weep.

Echo was blowing her nose into a handkerchief "Poor master Auron!" Echo said tearfully.

Adam pulled her head to his shoulder "There there" he said patting her head.

After a minute of comforting Adam finishes patting her head and Echo pulled away form him.

"Thanks Adam" she said. "Your a good friend".

"No problem" Said Adam smiling.

Phenomenon watched them the whole time wishing it was her instead of Echo. She then pretend to cry.

"That poor guy" she said in a fake sad voice.

"Here's my spare hanky" said Echo passing it to Adam who passed it to Phenomenon.

She grabbed it "Thank you" she said. "Stupid Echo running my chance to get a hug from Adam" she said under her breath as she pretended to wipe her eyes.

* * *

(Phenonmenon's point of view)

After what felt like forever the credits finally rolled and I got up and stretched my arms as i got out of my seat. I never would have picked this stupid movie if I knew it was two hours long.

"So what did you think of the movie Adam?" I heard Echo ask.

"It was great" said Adam "I'm really glade I saw it".

"Me too" said Echo. "Did you like it sis?"

I turned to them and smiled.

"Yes I did" I lied.

"What was your favorite part?" my sister asked as we left the room.

"My favorite part?" I asked "ummmmm".

I tried to remember what happen in the movie but I was more focus on flirting with Adam then actually paying attention to the movie.

"It's hard to decide" I said lying again.

"what about you Adam?"

"The final battle was pretty cool" said Adam.

"I liked that part too" said Echo.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I gotta go home and plan Mondays class it was fun Echo and It was nice to meeting you Phenomenon". said Adam

"Please call me Pheno" I said in a flirty voice.

"Bye Adam!" said Echo.

Adam waved goodbye as he walked away and when Adam he was no longer in ear rage Echo whispered to me.

"Adam will never date you".

I turned my head to her and smirked.

"Why Echo you sound just like a jealous girlfriend" I said teasing my sister.

" I'm not jealous!".

"Sure your not".

"I'm really not" Said Echo sounding annoyed."And whatever your planning wont work!".

"Oh like you'll be able to stop me".

"I will!" said Echo clenching her fist.

"Challenge accepted" I said placing my hands on my hips.

* * *

I wonder if the comforting part between Adam and Echo wasn't realistic what do you think? And so sorry I took longer then I wanted. I was having trouble adding chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed reading this and don't be shy about telling em about spelling and grammar mistakes.


	3. Monday

chapter 3: an non boring Monday

I Do not own but I do own Pheno

Adam was walking down the hallway when he heard someone call him.

"Adam!". Adam stopped walking and turned around to see Derby walking up to him.

"So how did your date with Echo go?" He asked curiously.

"It was good but it turns out it was Echo's twin sister Pheno who asked me out" Adam explained.

"Echo has a twin sister?" asked Derby. "Is she hot?" He asked getting his hopes up.

"Of course she hot she looks just like Echo" Said Adam. "But Echo hotter".

"Oh she is is she?" said a voice.

Adam jumped and turned around to see Pheno. her bangs were brushed to the sides of her face, Some of her hair was in a side ponytail while the rest was down on her back. She was wearing an red tank top, dark blue pants, and lavender sneakers.

"Pheno what are you doing here?" asked Adam.

"I had my parents transfer me here" said Pheno

"You willy transferred to this school?"asked Derby finding that hard to believe.

"Yes"said Pheno nervously. "Why?" asked Derby getting a little suspicious.

"Because I wanted to spend more time with my beloved sister" Pheno lied. she bit her lower lip hoping that Adam and Derby wouldn't realize the real reason why she transferred schools. She was worried that if he found out why too soon she would scare him away. And there was no way she was going to lose to Echo.

"But you and Echo didn't seem to get along at the movies" said Adam.

"Me and Echo use to be close back when we were in elementary school but we grew apart in grade six" Pheno said sadly.

"Is that the only reason?" Asked Derby.

Pheno flinched. She didn't expect this kid to ask so many questions. She tried to calm herself down before answering. "Of course it is" Pheno said calmly and really hopping that Derby would stop asking questions.

"Derby stop pestering her" Said Adam "Besides it's almost time for class".

"Yeah we don't want to be late for class" said Derby sarcastically.

"Yeah we better hurry"said Pheno ignoring Derby's sarcasm. "wheres the science room?" "I'll show you" said Adam. Pheno wrap her arm around Adam's "Lead the way cutie!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Adam Kept a shocked look on his face as they walked away and Derby them "How dose Adam keep getting girls?" Derby wonder out loud.

"Maybe it's because he's not you" said Ivy walking by. Derby stood there thinking about what Ivy said for a minute before shaking his head. "Nah those girls must be crazy".

* * *

"Class" Said Adam trying to get there attention but no one was listing.

Some students were talking, some where texting, Echo was reading a comic book, and Slab was stuffing a nerd into a garbage bin. Adam sighed heavily he was use to his class ignoring him but it still bugged him. Adam walked over to his chalk board place his finger nails on the chalk board and dragged it down to the bottom.

"Ah!" yelled everyone as they covered there ears. After thirty seconds Adam stopped and his class grew quite.

"Now as I was saying" said Adam as he turned to face his class "We have a new student" he turned towards the doorway "You can come in now" he called out.

Everyone was whispering as Pheno walked in the classroom. "Echo been cloned!" said slab "Can I be cloned next?" he asked egerly.

Pheno stopped walking when she was beside Adam and turned to face the class. "Class this is Pheno" said Adam.

"It's nice to meet you" she said smiling. "Now where do we seat you?" Adam said to himself as he looked around the room.

"Ah there an empty seat" said Adam pointing to the empty seat in front of Echo's. Pheno walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Now before I began with today's lesson I'm heading back your tests" said Adam picking up a stack of papers.

"Any one with a mark below 40 has to retake the test" said Adam as he handed the test out.

"Good job as always Echo" said Adam smiling. "Thanks" said Echo grabbing her test and smiled as she looked at her mark.

Adam slowly walked up to Slab's desk clutching Slab's test and when he go to the desk he placed Slab's test on his desk and tried to hurry back to his desk before Slab tried to kill him.

"What do you mean I have to re take the test!" Slab said angrily as he stood out of his chair.

Adam stopped in his tracks and turned around "I'm sorry but you failed the test" said Adam with his voice shaking with fear. Slab picked up Adam and put him on a coat hanger. Adam struggled to get off but he couldn't.

"Slab get me down from here!" said Adam still struggling. "And what if I don't?" asked Slab. "You gonna use your wizard magic on me?"

"I'm not a wizard Slab" said Adam. "That's what the all say" said Slab.

"Look can someone help me down so we can start with today's lesson?" asked Adam. Everyone but Echo and Pheno grabbed there bags and hurried to the door like it was the end of the class.

Adam watched as everyone left the room "Okay I guess will continue this lesson tomorrow then" said Adam. "Just like we always do".

After everyone left Echo walked up to Adam. clutching her comic book "Same as always huh?" she said. "yeah.." said Adam "But I'm use to it" said Adam. "I'll help you down" said Echo grabbing a chair.

"That's OK I'll just get Dang to help me down" said Adam. Echo and Adam then turned to the chalked board and stared at it and Pheno looked at them wondering why "Why are you guys staring at the chalk board?" asked Pheno. "Were waiting for Him to appear" said Echo not taking her eyes away from the board.

"Him?" asked Pheno raising an eyebrow "Who's him?". "His name is Dang and he are janitor" Adam explained.

"You called?" asked a voice. Everyone followed the source of the voice to the back door and saw Dang standing there holing a mop.

"Why did you appear in the door way?" asked Echo. "I didn't" said Dang "I was just walking by when I heard you call my name" said Dang as he walked over to Echo and Adam."What happened to you?" Dang asked Adam. "Slab happened". "Ah" said Dang "Just as I have leaf monkey constantly steeling my fancy hats you have Slab bullying you".

"Look can you just help me down?" asked Adam. "Why didn't you just ask?" asked Dang. Dang unhooked Adam's shirt and lowered him to the ground.

"Thanks" said Adam. "No problem" said Dang. "Now I must go clean up the mess in the cafeteria" said Dang holding his mop in the air and then walking out the front door.

"So much for appearing out of thin air" said Pheno with her arms crossed. "I guess Dang gotta walk around like a normal person sometimes" Adam said shrugging.  
Adam and Echo quickly turned around again and Pheno just rolled her eyes "He's not gonna appear behind you quit looking already" she said sounding annoyed.

"You don't know that" said Echo turning to her sister. Pheno was about that say something when the bell rang interrupting her. "Class dismissed" said Adam as Pheno and Echo grab there backpacks and walked to the door. "Oh Echo" called Adam as she was about to exit the room. Echo stooped and turned around

"Yes Mister young?" she asked. "I-I was wondering i-if you would sit with me at lunch today?" Adam asked nervously. Echo just smiled at him "Adam you don't have to ask to sit with me we are friends after all". "Yeah I was totally asking you as a friend" said Adam clearly lying.

"I'll see you at lunch then" said Echo . "Yeah" said Adam smiling. Echo walked out the classes room and was about to go to her next class.  
"I see you have a lunch date with Adam". Echo stop in her tracks "It's not a date Pheno were just friends"said Echo in an annoyed tone.

Pheno unfolded her arms and let out a big sigh "Really? after all that happened on Saturday your still in Denial?" she said annoyed. "This isn't going to be as much fun as I thought" she said shaking her head.

"Fun? you call playing tricks on Adam and constantly bugging him fun?". "OK, first off it would have been weird if I asked him out when we only just met; second of all I was going to eventually tell him the truth; and third I'm not bugging him! Adam enjoys my company" Said Pheno listing the reasons on her fingers.

"Shouldn't you be heading to your next class?" asked Echo trying to end the conservation right away. "Oh I'm skipping gym" said Pheno. "I don't want to be all sweaty for when I see Adam again" she said in a flirty tone. "You can try but Ms. Patton will make you sorry you ever ditched".

"Oh sis your always so over dramatic" said Pheno before she headed for a nice place to skip gym. "Don't say I didn't warn you" said Echo.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait I was having writers block for so long -_- . I hope this chapter was worth the wait


End file.
